Vengeful Snow
by Puppy-Sama InuYasha
Summary: They finally had their peace... They were together... They were happy. But, something odd was in the air... Winter hasn't come yet. An enraged Yuki-Onna makes sure the couple knows of her rage, and blames it all on the girl who overcame time. How did they get into this mess? And better yet, how do they get out?


**A/N: Well, hello again! You guys really wanted a prologue to the Well of Tied and Severed Bonds, so here it is. This is about half a year after the Final Act. This is what I imagine the next movie could be like, if they ever chose to make another one.**

** So, let's get on with the-**

** Shippo: Aren't you forge-**

** Me: I GET IT! EVERY TIME I FORGET, EVERY TIME YOU TELL ME TO GET ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER! *smacks Shippo***

** Shippo: WAUGH! You're becoming Inuyasha!**

** Me: MAYBE THAT'S MY GOAL!**

**Lum: Okay, while they fight, I'll tell you.**

** Me: YOU'RE NOT EVEN FROM THIS ANIME!**

** Lum: Shh. Okay, Puppy-sama does NOT own Inuyasha, which belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Shonen Sunday, and Viz Media. She doesn't own me, for that matter. (She doesn't own that cookie anymore. She ate it.)**

* * *

Somewhere among the crystal-like water of the lake, the wind blew. It blew harsh and cold, unlike the welcoming and crisp fall air. Snowflakes, one by one, drifted down, but only in a single spot. The snow fell quicker, and the wind spiraled faster... It all diminished as quickly as it started, leaving behind one thing: A woman. Dressed in sparkling robes of pure white, with skin quite pale, her hair a striking, glossy black, and eyes a sparkling dark blue, she gazed harshly to the clear sky. "The winter..." she said slowly, her blue lips barely moving as she talked, "Is too late... This is not to my liking."

"Lord Se- ACK!" a little kappa demon jumped back. The woman looked at the kappa, her eyes feigning kindness. The little demon backed up clumsily. "Lord Sess-AH!" He had backed right into his master. Sure enough, there he stood, expression cold, but calm, next to a little girl*. His gold eyes just stared icily at the woman ahead. The woman glided over just a little bit. "Ah, Sesshoumaru, is it?"

"How do you know his name, wench?!" yelled the kappa angrily.

"I am one with snow, don't you realize? I hear much, I see much. Names are easily heard, faces are easily seen," her voice remained deep, and calm. "I have a simple problem."

"Lord Sesshoumaru does NOT help others!" the kappa squeaked. Sesshoumaru turned around, and started to walk away, the kappa following after him.

"Yes, but this may interest him... 'Tis about that... brother of his..." the woman glided ever closer. The dog-youkai stopped. He turned to look at the odd woman. The pale woman smiled coldly with her blue lips. "That miko... His wretched little mate... She bends time... Winter is too late, see? I do not like it. I do not like her. I fear that she may have been the reason my winter is not here."*

"How would this interest me?" Sesshoumaru stated more than asked.

"If you get me that girl... I can get you the power that little half-breed holds."

"Lord Sesshoumaru can get it himself!" the kappa waved his staff in the air, causing him to fall on his back. The woman ignored the comment. But, then, the little girl stepped forward. "You want to hurt Lady Kagome? But she's our friend!"

"She's no friend of Lord Sesshoumaru!" the kappa yelled, enraged.

"No worries, young girl..." the woman smiled. "I have no intention of killing her. I wish to merely send her where she belongs. If Sesshoumaru gets the girl to me, I shall give him the power his brother holds. You still wish to have it, don't you? You still wish to make a disgusting half-breed pay. I know you wish to." The kappa squeaked again. "You wench! He will never make a deal with the likes of-"

"Fine. I will find the miko," the dog-youkai said, his expression still calm. The woman smiled, her eyes colder than ever. "Good... I am Hisako, by the way..." snow and wind swirled around her. "Remember that." And she was gone.

* * *

"Take this! KAZE NO KIZU*!" yelled a white-haired Hanyou brandishing a large sword that resembled a gleaming white fang. He swung the sword as he yelled, making it send a wave of cutting wind. The black Baneko hissed and yowled as it got hit with the wind-blade, and dissolved. A monk, garbed in blue and violet, peeled the sutra off of the wooden shrine. "That takes care of that..." he said calmly. A girl rushed up to him, and latched to his arm. "Oh, monk! Thank you for banishing the cat spirit! You have my gratitude!"

"HEY! I was the one who killed it!" the hanyou yelled. The girl paid no attention to him, and continued praising the monk, who looked quite worried.

"MIROKU!" yelled an angry female voice. _WHOOSH!_ A "mysterious" rock flew right at the poor monk, hitting him square in the face. From the trees of the woods, emerged two women. One had an angry expression on her face, and wore a pink haori with a green skirt tied on the waist. The other wore a miko's red and white robes.

"S-sango!" the nervous monk, who apparently was Miroku (as the angry woman had said)stuttered. "I can explain this! Wait, where are the kids?" The girl, who'd latched herself to Miroku's arm let go as she looked between the woman and the monk. Sango sighed, annoyed slightly. "I told you already, Kohaku is visiting for the first time in quite a while. He's with them right now. The hanyou looked at the woman dressed in the miko's robes. "Kagome? You came, too? I thought you were in the village with Kaede and Jineji."

"She said I could take a day off today," she explained. She then smiled a bit. "Also, Sango wanted us to go to her house for dinner tonight."

"What?" the hanyou seemed quite surprised. His ears hurt just thinking about the little children who enjoy tugging at them. Kagome sighed. "Please, Inuyasha."

"Fine, fine, I'll go, too," said the hanyou. He then looked at Miroku. "Can you at least make sure my ears aren't pulled off by your kids?"

"I'll make no promises," chuckled the monk.

"Shall we go?" Sango asked, getting ready to head back.

"Not without me!" yelled a youthful voice. Down floated an odd pink... thing. As it reached the ground, a smoky cloud appeared around it. Out popped a tiny kitsune, who hopped up onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Hey, Shippo! How is your kitsune training going?" Kagome asked kindly.

"It's a long story... How about I tell you on the way?"

_Little did they notice the wind getting colder. Little did they notice the clouds in the sky._

* * *

**A/N: That's right! Chapter one: FINISHED! WOOHOO! I got tons more to go, so I hope you like it! What do you think of my OC? She's a Yuki-onna, or a snow-spirit. NO, she's NOT going to be shipped with Sesshoumaru. She simply made a deal. But, if you think she's a mary-sue, please tell me, and provide reasons.**

**Okay, now with my annotations!**

**1.) Okay, I realize that Rin is s'posed to be in the village, but for now, Sesshoumaru was taking her to the lake, or something. **

**2.) Just her theory. It doesn't exactly mean it's correct.**

**3.) Kaze no Kizu= The Cutting Wind, which is Wind Scar.**

** Go ahead and make predictions for what you think will happen. And, remember, I won't continue without reviews. That's how I know people like my story.**


End file.
